


Il est frais mon poisson

by MaggieZel



Category: Astérix et Obélix | Asterix & Obelix (Animated Movies), Astérix et Obélix | Asterix & Obelix (Live Action Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieZel/pseuds/MaggieZel
Summary: Petit texte en ix et en poissons
Kudos: 2





	Il est frais mon poisson

Défi : Le personnage doit être poissonnier

La chaleur était à son comble dans le petit marché typique de la région. Il faisait terriblement chaud mais cela n'empêchait pas les femmes et enfants de passer entre les étals, à la recherche de leur bonheur.

Katastrofix était dépité et tirait une tête de dix pieds de longs. Le petit garçon, réputé pour être des plus maladroit, se trouvait sur le marché avec son père qui l'y avait trainé. Tout pour l'instant se déroulait pour le mieux. Ils avaient installé le stand, transvasé les poissons et crustacés mais les ennuis viendraient rapidement comme toujours.

Ceux-ci ne tardèrent d'ailleurs pas à arriver. Katastrofix se cogna le pied contre un des pieds de la lourde table et tomba à la renverse, entrainant avec lui une partie de la marchandise qui n'était pas encore installée. Se relevant, il croisa le regard dépité de son père, il avait l'habitude bien sûr mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste. Il voulait tellement devenir un fier Gaulois mais à cause de sa maladresse, tout le monde finissait par l'éviter de peur que sa malédiction ne soit contagieuse.

\- Fils, je te laisse le stand ! Je vais chercher des noises à ce maudit forgeron par Toutatis !

Katastrofix tenta de le retenir mais déjà, l'homme s'engageait, plus loin, dans une des rixes éternelles qui caractérisait si bien le poissonnier et le forgeron.

Katastrofix décida alors de se cacher sous la table, baissant son regard remplit de larmes alors qu'il entendait les adultes se mettre à se battre comme à l'accoutumée. Personne ne faisait attention à lui.

Prit d'un élan de fierté, il se releva, se cogna le crâne contre la table, attrapa un poisson en glissant sur un autre et tenta de s'engager dans la bataille sans savoir comment faire.

\- Ve...Venez tâter de mon poisson qui pue ! Euh Frais ! IL EST FRAIS MON POISSON ! S'égosilla-t-il

Il allait se jeter dans le tas quand il fut repoussé par un coup et qu'il atterrit les quatre fers en l'air. Sa journée n'aurait pas pu être pire se dit-il lorsqu'il fondit en sanglot après avoir entendu le barde tenter de le consoler en chantant de son horrible voix.


End file.
